The present invention relates to a split-E mechanism for flutes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a split-E mechanism which includes a two-part bridge that pivots on both the right-hand steel and the left-hand steel of a flute. Because of the unique construction of the two-part mechanism, it is possible to install the split-E mechanism of the present invention on a conventional flute during the final assembly process without significant alteration to the body of the flute.
It is known to provide a flute with some type of split-E mechanism in order to enable the playing of the high E note. A high E note is normally difficult to play without such a mechanism except for very advanced performers. Conventional split-E mechanisms have generally been one of two types. The first type of split-E mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 901,913 to Julliot.
Julliot discloses a bridge mechanism for coupling a designated key to one of the G keys. The Julliot bridge is placed in only the right hand section of the flute and pivots on only the right hand steel. Because the bridge in Julliot only pivots on the right hand section steel, the flute incorporating the Julliot bridge must be modified extensively. These modifications require special hand tooling which greatly increases the complexity of a flute modified to incorporate the Julliot bridge.
The other type of conventional split-E mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,281 to DeFord. DeFord discloses in FIGS. 3 and 4 a split-E mechanism which includes an arm 30 that is cantilevered from the key 7 and is configured to actuate the key 6 whenever the key 7 is depressed. In addition, DeFord discloses the first type of conventional split-E mechanism as disclosed in Julliot in FIGS. 1 and 2 labeled prior art.
One object of the present invention is to provide a split-E mechanism which is easily installed on an unmodified flute without the requirement for extensive modification of the flute.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a split-E mechanism which pivots on both the right hand steel and the left hand steel of the flute.
According to the present invention, a split-E mechanism is provided for use on a flute having a right-hand steel, a left-hand steel, a first hinge rotatably mounted on the right-hand steel, a first key coupled to the first hinge, a second hinge rotatably mounted on the left-hand steel, and a second key. The split-E mechanism of the present invention includes actuator means for actuating the second key in response to rotation of the second hinge relative to the left-hand steel. The split-E mechanism also includes bridge means for interconnecting the first and second hinges for rotating the second hinge in response to actuation of the first key to operate the actuator means.
One feature of the foregoing structure is that the bridge means interconnects the first hinge which is mounted on the right-hand steel and the second hinge which is mounted on the left-hand steel. One advantage of this feature is that the bridge means pivots on both the right-hand steel and the left-hand steel which provides for more stable actuation of the mechanism.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the bridge means includes a first offset link that is coupled to the first hinge and also includes a second offset link that is coupled to the second hinge. Rod means are provided for interconnecting the first and second offset links. One feature of the foregoing structure is that the two offset links cooperate to bridge the intervening keys between the first key and the second key. One advantage of this feature is that the intervening keys are not affected or altered by the operation of the bridge means.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.